Talk:Barbara Gordon
Shouldn't it say Barbara Gordon ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 16:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not until it's confirmed in-universe. ― Thailog 16:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And it still isn't, not really, unless you of course count the credits. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Not Batgirl? Greg Weisman's comment about Barbara not being active as Batgirl really doesn't apply anymore at least not for the future timeline. The fact that they have the same hair color, while superficial, is a big give away and no doubt the intended Batgirl. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :This is no different from merging Logan with Beast Boy... ― Thailog 12:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually think we should do it, for all cases. I mean, how long are we going to wait until A) their identities are revealed in an episode, or B) Greg answers a question on Ask Greg, which we'd wait months for. Everyone knows who they really are, from evidence in comics, and similarity with character designs, we're only holding back the expansion of the wiki, and encouraging less experienced users to change it themselves, thinking they're doing the right thing. In this case, ignore current policy. 12:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Per the latter argument, I have to agree. ― Thailog 12:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::In the middle on this one. It's obvious, it prevents a load of bad edits, its counterinformative even... screw it, yes, merge. Gar and Karen at least; not yet sure on Batgirl. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 12:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with renaming Gar & Barbara, it's just taking initiative and having common sense, they are who they are. Not sure about Karen though, but then again I'm not familiar with the character. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Karen Beecher. Same voice actor, same boyfriend as Bumblebee. Same character, definately. Yeas, I think in this case, it makes more sense to temporarily ignore this policy. (But keep it in place on other matter, of course). --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I agree. --Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm with Tupka. I agree with Karen and Beast Boy, but I'm on the fence for Batgirl. I'll support if the voice actor turns out to be the same. ― '''Thailog 13:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Even though that could also make her Bette Kane ;)--'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 13:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Another reason to hold off Batgirl. She doesn't even look 18 to me... ― 'Thailog' 13:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::So: merge Gar and Karen. Any nays? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fine by me. ― '''Thailog 13:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) That's really conjecture, since niether does Nightwing in looks or voice. I didn't notice that Barbara & Bette are voiced by the same actor! :o -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT:Yes, merge. Five years is a lot to take in. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I would say that I agree for the Five years is a lot to take in statement, some things are just blatantly obvious and the fans would rip Greg to pieces if he didn't make Barbra Batgirl besides Betty Kane is a blonde while Barbra has red hair and Barbra is the most well known Batgirl. Beast Boy and Garfield Logan are one and the same as well imo due to Greg basically making it blatantly obvious in season one and five years is enough time for him to gain his powers. For Bumblebee: she unmasked, facial details are basically the thing we should use, it is blatantly obvious that she is most likely Karen Breecher. As for Batgirl's and Barbra's voice actors being different that can be explained by the fact that a person's voice can change drastically within five years. Theraptor92 15:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC)